Power Rangers Animal Elite
Power Rangers Animal Elite is the eighth season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Dino Quest and succeeded by Power Rangers Treasure Hunt. Plot Long ago, the great evil Zreamax who lives in his palace in Underworld, he was sealed by Soul Sages. His soldiers were sealed away as well. The five teens becomes the new Power Rangers to stop Zreamax from destroying the Earth. Characters Animal Elite Rangers Extra Rangers Allies * Dr. Eagle * John * James Oscar * Percy * Captain Falcon * Mr. Wilkerson Dino Rangers Elemental Gods The Elemental Gods are not real Power Rangers, but they are allies to the Power Rangers. Villains Villains are the monsters but not the evil Rangers. * Powars * Zaxxer * Geels Zreamax's Dark Monsters * CottonSugar & Sugax - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord (Sugar Infection) * Jugglero - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord (Carnival Land) * DarkClown - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord and Cat Megazord (Evil Clown's Game) * SpellMaker - destroyed by Elite Ultrazord (SpellMaker) Magmear's Fire Monsters * Moltox - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord (Power Rangers to the Rescue) * Miner - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord and Mole Zord (Dig for Gold) * Ovenheat - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord, Cat Megazord and Animal Crusader Megazord (Burning Up) * Volcan - destroyed by Shark Elite Zord (Shark Attack) * Magmar - destroyed by Animal Gladiator Megazord and Lion Elite Zord (Lion's Roar) Aquana's Water Monsters * Virax - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord (Virus Invasion) * Anchox - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord & Dolphin Zord (Aquatic Works) * Shiprack - destroyed by Cat Megazord (Cats fight Evil) * Tsunami - destroyed by both Blue and Cheetah Ranger and later Animal Knight Megazord and Cat Megazord (Blue Ranger Sibling) * Showrax - destroyed by Buffalo Elite Ranger and later Buffalo Elite Zord (Gold, Silver and Bronze Heroes) * Fountan - destroyed by Penguin Elite Ranger and later Penguin Elite Zord (Gold, Silver and Bronze Heroes) * Whirlpox - destroyed by Deer Elite Zord (Deer Search) * Suborg - destroyed by Elite Ultrazord (Wild Beast Fury) Lightnina's Thunder Monsters * StingRax - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord & Falcon Zord (Attack of the Stingray) * BobWire - destroyed by Cheetah Elite Ranger (Cheetah Technique) * Thunderoy - destroyed by Boar Elite Ranger and later Boar Elite Zord (Gold, Silver and Bronze Heroes) * Cloudbolt - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord, Cat Megazord and Animal Crusader Megazord (Electric Chaos) Terram's Earth Monsters * Totemax - destroyed by Elite Rangers (Animal Mission) * Golemorg - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord (Rock Stone) * Bananilla - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord and Orangutan Elite Zord (Banana Frenzy) * Bulldozax - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord and Orangutan Elite Zord (Monkey Business) * Lumberjax - destroyed by Jaguar Elite Ranger (Jaguar Strength) * Palmer - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord and Cat Megazord (Monkeys) * PineSpike - destroyed by Animal Crusader Megazord (Forest Madness) Shinar's Light Monsters * Heatrax - destroyed by Cheetah & Jaguar Elite Rangers (Cheetah and Jaguar Rangers) * Bulba - destroyed by Rhino Elite Zord (The Rhino's Domain) Windstor's Air Monsters * Harpix - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord and Falcon Zord (Falcon Punch) * Tornada - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord and Rabbit Zord (Speed of the Rabbit) * Turbin - destroyed by the Rangers and Wolf Elite Zord (Wolf's Howl) * Stormax - destroyed by Elite Ultrazord (Stormy) Blizzax's Ice Monsters * Freezer - destroyed by Flaming Animal Knight Megazord (Into Deep Freeze) * Glacia - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord and Cat Megazord (Blizzard's Fury) * Blizzord - destroyed by Animal Knight Megazord and Cat Megazord (Polar Blast) * Ice Screamer - destroyed by Buffalo Elite Ranger and later Buffalo Elite Zord (Gold, Silver and Bronze Heroes) * IceSquatch - destroyed by Tiger Elite Zord (Tiger's Anger) Water & Ice combined Monster * Icerella - daughter of Aquana and Blizzax, destroyed by Yellow, Pink and Cheetah Elite Rangers and later Animal Knight Megazord and Cat Megazord (Water and Icy Curse) Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Light, Lightning and Air combined Monster * Heptagorg - destroyed by Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Cheetah and Jaguar Elite Rangers and later Animal Knight Megazord, Cat Megazord and Animal Crusader Megazord (Power Heptagon) Arsenal * Elite Morphers * Gorilla Hammer◆ * Condor Sword◆ * Grizzly Blaster◆ * Goat Antler◆ * Gazelle Shield◆ * Cheetah Baton◆ * Jaguar Rapier◆ * Buffalo Axe ◆ * Penguin Revolver◆ * Boar Drill◆ Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord * Gorilla Elite Zord◆ * Condor Elite Zord◆ * Bear Elite Zord◆ * Goat Elite Zord◆ * Gazelle Elite Zord◆ * Cheetah Elite Zord◆ * Jaguar Elite Zord◆ * Monkey Elite Zord◆ * Buffalo Elite Zord◆ * Penguin Elite Zord◆ * Boar Elite Zord◆ Auxiliary Zord * Falcon Elite Zord❖ * Rabbit Elite Zord❖ * Dolphin Elite Zord❖ * Orangutan Elite Zord❖ * Mole Elite Zord❖ * Rhino Elite Zord◆ * Fox Elite Zord◆ * Deer Elite Zord◆ * Tiger Elite Zord◆ * Shark Elite Zord◆ * Lion Elite Zord Megazords * Animal Knight Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Cat Megazord◆◆ * Animal Crusader Megazord◆◆◆ * Animal Gladiator Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Elite Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes * Episode 1: Animal Mission (First appearance of Jim, Jarrod, Colton, Hilda, Jessica, Lucy, Dr. Eagle, John, James, Percy, Zreamax, Magmear, Aquana, Terram, Shinar, Windstor, and Mr. Wilkerson) * Episode 2: Power Rangers to the Rescue * Episode 3: Virus Invasion * Episode 4: Sugar infection * Episode 5: Rock Stone * Episode 6: Carnival Land * Episode 7: Falcon Punch (Lighnina makes her debut) * Episode 8: Attack of the Stingray * Episode 9: Speed of the Rabbit (Darren makes a debut) * Episode 10: Power Ranger Wanna-be? * Episode 11: Aquatic Works * Episode 12: Banana Frenzy * Episode 13: Monkey Business * Episode 14: Dig for Gold * Episode 15: Into Deep Freeze * Episode 16: Cheetah Technique * Episode 17: Jaguar Strength * Episode 18: Cheetah and Jaguar Rangers * Episode 19: Cats fights Evil * Episode 20: Blizzard's Fury * Episode 21: Blue Ranger Sibling * Episode 22: Water and Icy Curse * Episode 23: Monkeys * Episode 24: Polar Blast * Episode 25: Evil Clown's Game * Episode 26: Gold, Silver, and Bronze Heroes * Episode 27: Forest Madness * Episode 28: Burning Up * Episode 29: Electric Chaos * Episode 30: Power Heptagon * Episode 31: Truth about the Elementals * Episode 32: The Rhino's Domain * Episode 33: Wolf's Howl * Episode 34: Deer Search * Episode 35: Tiger's Anger * Episode 36: Shark Attack * Episode 37: Lion's Roar * Episode 38: The Spellmaker * Episode 40: The Revenge of Zaxxer (Dino Quest Team up) * Episode 41: Light fights Dark (It was revealed that Shinar betrays other Villains and tells the Rangers about Elements after ending his alliance with Zreamax.) * Episode 42: Enter the Elemental Gods (Shinar manage to revives his friends including Flame, Splasha, Chilly, Groundar, Flash and Blowhard and Terram was destroyed by the Rangers, Flame and Groundar) * Episode 43: Stormy (Windstor fails many times and end up being destroyed by Zreamax) * Episode 44: Fire & Ice (Magmear was marked to be destroyed by Splasha) * Episode 45: Requiem (Aquana gets destroyed by Chilly) * Episode 46: Good vs. Evil (Blizzax gets destroyed by Flame) * Episode 47: Lightning Anger (Lightnina gets destroyed by the Rangers, Flame, Splasha, Groundar, Flash and Blowhard) * Episode 48: Zreamax's Rage * Episode 49: Reincarnation * Final Episode: Darkness Fury Trivia * This is the first season since Blue Elite Ranger and Cheetah Elite Ranger are related to each other as Brother and Sister. See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Animal Elite Category:Future Beetle